One Week, What's Next?
by FlaringFriendlyLover
Summary: Jinx is thoughtful about what's going on. They've been relaxing after the Paris ordeal, but there are things that are not going to be the same and she hasn't faced them yet. Kid Flash is there to help her out in a simple way. T for just suggestions. Minor romance.


**A/N: WARNING: Written in like an hour, did not go back at all to check and reread, and I just posted this as soon as I finished writing it, so there are probably mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans**

Jinx glanced back at she slowly opened the balcony door and stepped out, silently closing it. She wasn't going to turn and jump and escape like she'd planned on doing earlier in the week.

She was just going out to think.

The wind passing by was chilli, but she could manage as long as she wrapped her arms around herself. Their view was nice. The hotel had given them the privilege of being able to see the harbor in the distance, along with the Titans Tower.

She sighed and leaned forward on the railing. She knew why she was doing what she was doing. She didn't have a reason to feel uneasy, because she everything that was needed to know. It was just the odd feeling this was having her that kept her so uneasy.

Glancing back to her sleeping red head, she could feel a smile form on her lips. Wait, had she just thought of him as her's? Wow. A week before, she wouldn't have thought of that.

Watching him for a second, noticing his calm breathing and how his hair had fallen over his eyes, made her immediately know this really was better. It felt so much better.

She looked back at their view. It was probably a bit after six, and the sky was colored as though it had decided to match her. Before, seeing the sky like that would make her think that the world was looking out to get her. Now it was just like she was part of the good world.

No pun intended.

"What'cha thinking about?" His arms sliding around her waist didn't even feel new anymore. It was a feeling she got used to faster than she could've thought possible.

"Nothing yet. I'm still waking up."

"Mm-hm." His head nuzzled against her's, but really she was wondering about how he was the only exception. Truly, after seeing the hate and lack of love in the world, she thought she wouldn't think of it anymore. She thought it wasn't real.

"Do you want to order breakfast?" A week so far, and the question didn't even surprise her. She knew he could eat every second like there was no tomorrow.

"You go ahead. I'll eat whatever you want," she replied. He chuckled softly, spinning her around to face her.

"I hope you don't regret those words later," he told her, smiling. Still, he let her go and went back into their suite, the phone next to his ear in the next second.

She just rolled her eyes and sat down on a table for two that was there on the balcony.

A week ago, she'd told herself she'd just stay here with him for that night. Even if the fight with the Brotherhood had been pretty easy, -and they did get into it after most of the work- she had still been tired from the stress and pressure.

She'd told herself that she'd be out before the first rays broke through the sky and that by the time he'd be up she'd be away and hidden from his words and love.

Yet... How would she have known Kid would use her as his replacement teddy bear? Even if hexing him so that he wouldn't wake up was an option, she wouldn't do that to someone who actually cared about her. So she stayed during the morning.

She'd tried to leave while he was looking elsewhere, doing something else, but the first time she tried, she felt two things. One was guilt, because she know he wanted her to stay. The second was fear. Fear of not finding the happiness he was giving her away from him.

It was stupid, really, since she'd always told herself she was fine without anyone else. She'd call herself Miss Independent for as long as she had learned the meaning of the word, yet he changed that.

She knew she wasn't evil, because the only reason she wanted to rule over anyone was just to get respect. She did like causing mayhem and getting people to fear her, but that was only so she could laugh and feel more powerful.

If she'd known it was this fun to torment the bad guys, she probably would've switched much faster. And with a partner that likes making fun of everything, it was just perfect. Now one of her goals was to have villains fear her. She wanted them to cringe and sigh and groan at the mention of her name. It was as though s-

"_Man_ you are soooo thoughtful right now. Is this how you always are in the mornings?"

She blinked and her mind went back to the present. The sky was brighter, and it had probably been some twenty or thirty minutes, since the table was all set out with breakfast, and Kid was in front of her.

His plate was filled with what was probably twin towers in the form of pancaked and eggs, topped with bacon and hash browns. He had three glasses of orange use at one side and strawberry syrup in the other.

"No...Not really." She shrugged, putting some food on her plate. She saw from the corner of her eyes how he raised an eyebrow as he swallowed a chunk of food.

"You're also really serene right now. What's on your mind?" She glanced at him as she took the syrup and poured some over her waffles. (She'd found out the first morning he liked pancakes, whereas she liked waffles. But still he'd order both)

"I was thinking about how this makes it a week." Her tone said, 'I won't say more than that'.

"Okay, but that's just one fact, Jinxy. What about this being a week were you thinking about?" When she looked at him, he was just grinning at her.

She gave him a, 'You don't know limits, do you?' look. His grinned just widened.

"Look, I was just thinking about stupid stuff, Kid. Now, since it _has_ been a week, why are you still here, in this city?" Her eyes bore directly into his as she took a bite from the delicious food from the hotel he'd chosen, not only to stay at but to pay for considering she was broke.

"You know why I'm still here, Jinxy," he simply said, his grin growing ever wider.

"Okay fine, so you're here for me," she said, just the smallest of blushes forming. 'Why does he give me butterflies with such stupid things? It's so stupid. Like him,' she thought.

"But you still need to go back to your own city. I don't know what I'll be doing now, and I need to set things straight. That'll take too much time away from you. Why don't you just go back?" He was _actually_ more than halfway done with his building of food by then.

"Well see, I was thinking," he started. She smirked slightly.

"Wait, you really can think?"

"Hah hah. Yes, I don't just have some awesome muscles." And then she rolled her eyes as he started flexing his arms and popping out his chest. 'He's such a guy,' she thought.

"Anyway, what where you thinking about?" She cut a piece of the waffle, momentarily glancing out at their view and wondering what someone would think if they saw the two like that, having breakfast early in the morning in an hotel. Them. The hero and supposed-to-be-villain.

"You need a place to stay, and staying in this city could be big trouble until people know you've changed, riiight?" His eyes were serious even though his tone wasn't. She nodded, knowing where this was going, but since she wanted to eat, she let him continue.

"So I thought, 'Hey, KF, why don't you just take Jinxy with you? She's not as popular there as she is here, and with a handsome, smart, and funny guy like you, how could she say no?' " He grinned again, drinking some juice.

She just rolled her eyes. "No."

Watching him almost choke on his juice did make her smile.

"You said you lived alone."

"And that's a _bad_ thing?" His lips turned into a cocky smirk, eyebrows suggestive. That got him another eye-roll.

"I've never liked living with guys."

"Well I'd make it worth it."

She looked at him as she drank some milk, noting how his smile fit him perfectly, his eyes serious and caring, his hair moving in the wind. She wondered what it was like to wake up and think you were still dreaming when you saw that.

"It wouldn't hurt to try it. I can tell you like your space, and by how things looked in that hideout, you don't like to socialize much if there are several people around. That's how it was after the fight and once we all got back," he said. She had to give it to him that he noticed the small details.

'I wonder if noticing small things is supposed to make up for something annoying, like his flirting or jokes.'

"My city could use a hero like you, Jinx."

"I'm not a hero. ...Yet."

'The only reason I'm still here with you is because you know how to care for me... You don't care about my mistakes. You saw a girl who could do better and you kept trying to push her to make the better choice.'

"But you can be, Jinxy. Just...Here, take my hand," he said, smiling and reaching across the table. She eyed him warily, but he motioned with his other for her to do so, smiling more. She shrugged and put her hand in his.

"See this? You can always count on it. I can help you out. It doesn't matter if you turn around and go back to crimes, or if you're even messier than I am. It doesn't even matter if we get in trouble and some villains catch us, because we can just make it out of the bad times together, or even if I peep in when you're showe-" Hexed all the way to three balconies in front of her.

"You better not, you idiot. Don't even joke like that!" He just laughed as her eyes glowed pink and more painful hexes to be avoided were sent his way.

"Well then it'll still be-" Another, but one that missed.

"Shut up! You talk too much!" His laughing was music to her ears, though, and she knew he'd given her a tiny rant so that he could get her out of her slow thinking, even though he knew that was going to get him some bruises. It was nice to have him now.


End file.
